schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Brûz
Brûz, auch als der Abhacker bekannt, ist ein Schurke aus dem 2017 erschienenen Videospiel Mittelerde: Schatten des Krieges. Er ist der zentrale Schurke der Brûz-Questreihe des Spiels und taucht auch danach noch als Gegner auf. Brûz ist ein Olog-Hai, der von Talion als Hauptmann seiner Armee angeheuert wird. Allerdings nutzt Brûz eine Gelegenheit um Talion zu verraten um die Festung Sharkhburz zu erobern. Um zu verhindern, dass Brûz' Verrat als Schwäche Talions interpretiert werden kann, macht dieser sich daraufhin auf die Jagd nach Brûz um ein Exempel an ihm zu statuieren, während Brûz selbst einen Kameraden Talions entführt um ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Biographie Vergangenheit Brûz ist ein Olog-Hai und ein Brecher des Kriegstreiberstamms. Er ist in ganz Mordor für seine Kampfeslust bekannt und trifft oft in Kampfgruben und Arenen an um dort sein Talent zu beweisen; Gerüchten zufolge hat er nie einen Kampf verloren. Unterstützung von Talion Brûz kämpft gerade in der Arena von Nurn gegen einen Ork, als Talion dort erscheint. Brûz tötet sein Gegenüber mit Leichtigkeit, was ihn zum Ziel von Talion macht, der eine Ork-Armee aufstellen will um Mordor zu erobern. Entsprechend springt er in die Arena, bricht Brûz nach einem Kampf und unterwirft ihn sich mit seinen übernatürlichen Kräften. Er beherrscht Brûz und kann ihn rekrutieren, woraufhin Brûz beiläufig behauptet, dass es ihm gleich ist, auf welcher Seite er steht, solange er nur gegen Feinde kämpfen kann. Er verspricht, fortan als Talions Schatten zu fungieren und ihn vor Gefahren zu schützen. Er verrät Talion, dass man Eindruck schinden muss, wenn man in Mordor überleben will, und verrät Talion von der Festung Sharkhburz in der Nähe, die von einem zweiköpfigen Troll beherrscht werden soll. Brûz rät Talion, diesen Feind zu töten um Eindruck zu schinden und gleichzeitig eine Festung als Hauptquartier zu erobern. Talion denkt darüber nach, behauptet aber, dass sie es alleine nicht schaffen werden und dass Brûz darum seine Truppen versammeln soll. Brûz verspricht, dies zu tun. Während Talion nun weitere Vorkehrungen für die Eroberung von Nurn trifft, taucht Brûz immer mal wieder auf, um sich über Talions Fortschritt zu informieren. Dabei gibt er Talion Hinweise und Ratschläge - zum Beispiel, dass Talion einen Ork, der sich ihm angeschlossen hat, zu seinem Leibwächter machen soll, oder dass er andere Anhänger auf Missionen schicken soll. Nachdem Talion seine Armee vergrößert hat, kommt es schließlich zum Angriff auf Sharkhburz, bei dem Brûz als einer von Talions Angriffsführern fungiert. Es gelingt der angreifenden Armee, die Festung zu erobern, so dass schließlich nur noch der Bergfried selbst verbleibt. Während sie den Bergfried stürmen, ruft Brûz Talion zu, dass dieser nach dem Erobern der Festung einen neuen Oberherrn für die Festung brauchen wird und stellt sich selbst zur Verfügung. Es stellt sich schließlich aber heraus, dass der Oberherr von Sharkhburz niemand anders als Ratbag, ein alter Bekannter von Talion ist, der auf einem Olog namens Waldläufer reitet. Nachdem die Festung sich in Talions Hand befindet, streiten Brûz und Ratbag darüber, wer von ihnen der neue Oberherr werden soll. Talion wählt schließlich jedoch einen anderen Oberherrn aus. Brûz nimmt dies vorerst hin und dient Talion weiter, plant jedoch heimlich seine Rache. Verrat an Talion Einige Zeit später stürmt Ratbag in den Thronsaal von Sharkhburz, wird aber von Brûz abgefangen, bevor er Talion erreichen kann. Brûz will Ratbag abweisen, doch Talion tritt heran und will sich anhören, was Ratbag zu sagen hat. Als Ratbag offenbart, dass eine feindliche Ork-Armee die Festung belagert, ruft Talion Brûz zu, dass er seine Verteidiger versammeln soll. Missmutig grummelt Brûz, dass dies nach einem Auftrag für den Oberherrn klingt, beugt sich nach einer ernsten Ermahnung Talions jedoch dessen Befehl und behauptet, nur Spaß gemacht zu haben. Er verspricht, das Fort zu verteidigen als wäre es sein eigenes und stapft aus dem Thronsaal. Es gelingt Talions Armee, die Festung zu verteidigen, woraufhin Brûz und Talion sich auf einem Vorsprung am Turm der Festung einfinden, damit Talion von dort zu seinen versammelten Truppen sprechen kann. Als Talion sich der Menge zuwendet, rammt Brûz ihm aber plötzlich einen Speer in den Rücken. Er hebt Talion so in die Luft, faucht, dass er ja gesagt hat, er würde die Festung verteidigen als wäre es seine eigene, und schleudert Talion dann in die Tiefe. Durch sein Verschmelzen mit Celebrimbor kehrt Talion jedoch von den Toten zurück und will Sharkhburz zurückerobern - auch, um gegenüber seiner Ork-Armee keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Talion nutzt einen Geheimtunnel, den Ratbag einst angelegt hatte um so Sharkhburz heimlich zu betreten. Dort erwartet ihn Brûz, der ihn höhnisch willkommen heißt. Brûz wird von einigen Orks begleitet, die er auf Talion hetzt. Es kommt zum Kampf und obwohl Talion letztendlich triumphiert, die meisten Orks tötet und die Festung zurückerobert, kann Brûz frustriert fliehen und entkommt aus der Festung. Celebrimbor beschließt jedoch, dass sie Brûz aufspüren werden um ganz Mordor zu zeigen, was der Helle Herrscher mit Verrätern macht. Kurze Zeit später entführt Brûz Ratbags Freund Waldläufer um Talion so in eine Falle zu locken. Konflikt mit Talion Während Talion und Ratbag den Spuren folgen, die sie zu Waldläufer führen sollen, treten sie in Brûz' Hinterhalt. Brûz spricht von einer erhöhten Plattform zu Talion und verspottet die beiden. Als Ratbag wütend fragt, was Brûz mit Waldläufer gemacht hat, ruft Brûz ihm hasserfüllt zu, dass er schweigen soll, da dies eine Angelegenheit zwischen Talion und Brûz ist. Talion fordert ihn daraufhin auf, zu ihnen herabzusteigen, doch Brûz entgegnet, dass es noch nicht zu einer direkten Konfrontation kommen wird, da er erst will, dass Talion leidet. Im selben Moment erscheinen einige berittene Orks auf Caragors, die sich auf Talion und Ratbag stürzen, während Brûz sich zurückzieht. Talion und Ratbag können die Feinde jedoch töten, so dass Ratbag die Verfolgung aufnimmt um ihn aufzuspüren. Er macht Waldläufer schließlich in einer Höhlenregion in Seregost ausfindig, so dass Talion sich auf den Weg dorthin macht. Talion durchquert die Höhle und trifft dabei direkt auf Brûz. Dieser verrät jedoch, dass er einige hungrige Caragors auf Waldläufer losgelassen hat, so dass Talion sich entscheidet, Waldläufer zu retten anstatt Brûz zu bekämpfen. "Waldläufer" entpuppt sich jedoch als einige Sprengstoffässer, so dass Talion erkennt, dass er ein weiteres Mal in eine von Brûz' Fallen getappt ist. Brûz ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits wieder verschwunden, so dass Talion und Ratbag ein weiteres Mal seine Spur wieder aufnehmen müssen. Als Ratbag Brûz' Lager in einem Höhlensystem bei Gorgoroth ausfindig macht, informiert er Talion, der sich heimlich in das Lager schleicht um auszunutzen, dass Brûz nicht mit ihm rechnet. Er kann den angeketteten Waldläufer auch wirklich finden und befreien, woraufhin er Jagd auf Brûz macht. Gemeinsam mit Waldläufer kann Talion Brûz ausfindig machen, so dass es zu einem Kampf kommt. Im Zuge des Kampfes gelingt es Waldläufer und Talion, Brûz zu schwächen, so dass Talion ihn mit der Macht Celebrimbors brechen kann. Er beschämt Brûz mit Celebrimbors Macht, so dass er ihm ein mächtiges Bann-Zeichen ins Gesicht brennt und Brûz' Verstand komplett zerstört. Brûz bleibt als wimmernder Haufen Elend zurück, der nur noch immer und immer wieder jammert, dass er die Festung nicht will und dass die Festung Talion gehört. Persönlichkeit Brûz lebt für den Kampf und liebt es, in Arenen Duelle gegen andere Orks auszutragen. Brûz ist für einen Ork äußerst wortgewandt und redet recht viel. Außerdem ist er recht sorglos und betrachtet die Umstände - egal, wie schlecht sie auch sind - stets relativ gut gelaunt und optimistisch. Aufgrund seines Talents im Kampf ist er in ganz Mordor berüchtigt. Als Geschöpf Mordors kennt Brûz nur das Recht des Stärkeren und unterstützt Talion daher mit dem Ratschlag, Zerstörung in Mordor zu verbreiten um sich so einen berüchtigten Ruf aufzubauen. Tatsächlich erweist sich Brûz durch sein Wissen zu Beginn als sehr wertvoll für Talion. Brûz verfügt über einen gewissen Stolz. Er weigert sich, unter jenen zu dienen, die er als minderwertig ansieht und nachdem Talion seinen Stolz verletzt und ihm seinen Wunsch, die Festung Sharkhburz an Brûz zu übertragen, nicht nachkommt, beginnt Brûz, einen Groll zu hegen und verrät Talion schließlich auch. Darin zeigt sich auch, dass Loyalität Brûz letztlich nicht wirklich viel bedeutet; er ist bereit, alles und jeden zu verraten, wenn es seinen Zielen dient. Er erweist sich als äußerst willensstark, da es ihm gelingt, den Bann des Hellen Herrschers abzuwerfen, was nicht vielen Orks gelingt. Tatsächlich ist Brûz ziemlich verschlagen und machtgierig. Nach seinem Verrat an Talion macht er es sich zu seinem persönlichen Ziel, Talion leiden zu lassen. Dafür entführt er sogar Ratbags Kameraden Waldläufer, da er weiß, dass er Talion so in eine Falle locken kann. Er genießt es sichtlich, Spielchen mit Talion zu spielen und denkt sich mehrere Fallen für ihn aus. Letztendlich erweist sich Brûz' Arroganz jedoch als sein Untergang, da er von Talion konfrontiert und im Kampf besiegt wird. Um an ihm ein Exempel zu statuieren, bricht und brandmarkt Talion Brûz, so dass dieser völlig in den Wahnsinn getrieben wird und keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann. Zitate Galerie BruzWurdeRekrutiert.png|Brûz als neuer Rekrut BruzMitArmee.png|Brûz und Talion führen die Armee BruzUnterstütztEroberung.png|Brûz unterstützt Talion bei der Eroberung BruzArenaHilfe.png|Brûz erklärt Talion die Kampfgruben BruzTalionPlanung.png|Brûz wird beauftragt, die Verteidigung zu leiten BruzSpießtTalion.png|Brûz spießt Talion auf BruzDerVerräter.png|Brûz wird von Talion erneut konfrontiert BruzFalle.jpg|Brûz erwartet Talion BruzWiederKonfrontiert.jpg|Brûz wird erneut konfrontiert BruzWirdGebrochen.jpg|Talion bricht Brûz' Psyche BruzGebrandmarkt.jpg|Brûz' Brandmarkung BruzUntot.jpg|Brûz kehrt als Untoter zurück Trivia * Es ist möglich, Brûz nach dem Ende seiner Quest-Reihe wieder zu dominieren und zu einem Handlanger zu machen. Sollte er sterben, kann er im Zuge der Zog-Questreihe als Untoter zurückkehren. en:Brûz the Chopper Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Humanoid Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Status abhängig von Spielerentscheidung Kategorie:Der Herr der Ringe-Schurke